


Belt Down

by Linran



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linran/pseuds/Linran
Summary: 他们都喝了点酒。





	Belt Down

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无逻辑，没有考据，严重ooc  
> 为什么要rio，只想要普通同事情节而已…  
> LULOLL，真心实意搞过，突然被盖章也太可怕。

洛里没想到科斯切尔尼醉得这么彻底。  
他挨个拍拍地上的朋友，只有吉鲁稍微睁开了眼，然后哐地一口大锅砸下来，他黏糊糊地把洛里的脖子勾过来，完全没在认真地说队长你送我和劳伦特回去吧。  
手碰到方向盘的瞬间他还在酒精影响里艰难思考，Oli想去Lolo家睡一觉，这没什么，他知道这种关系…可是奥利已经去切尔西了，当然这并不影响某些时候他会在床上得到一个睡着的前锋，正如他和Lolo的身份不影响他俩隔着篱笆聊天一样。但吉鲁要是竟敢，胆敢，单刀直入进他一球，身为法国男人，是绝对要把对方摁在下边操的。  
他还是该死地错估了吉鲁和科斯切尔尼的默契程度。  
天鹅绒的触感从身上一晃而过，接着就是吉鲁那玩意捅进嘴里，直截了当地踢在球网上，科斯切尔尼捏着他的后颈在耳后那块舔来舔去，带着酒意的狎昵，完了，洛里想，London is red。  
LONDON IS RED.  
那些在国家队更衣室里擦枪走火的暧昧，在地下停车场黏着的眼神，媒体报道里轻声道出的昵称，你最不想和哪个后卫站在对立面？  
他听见奥利毫不犹豫地说Lolo。  
说得像谁想站在他对面似的，洛里恶狠狠地吐出一口气，瞳孔不可抑制地收紧。带着体温的手指揉弄着他的阴茎，却又坚定而恶意地说不可以。  
“被进的时候，我俩可都吓得不轻啊，Saint Lloris。”  
圣托特汉姆日？不错，大家一起过。  
两双蓝色眼睛在在身上扫过，洛里想起某次德比结束之后他习惯性过去抱了一下科斯切尔尼，那时候的劳伦特还有点嫌弃似的过了会儿才把手搭在他腰上，吉鲁就不一样，虽然要稍微仰头才能对上前锋的眼睛，但Oli会搂着他的脖子在侧边亲一口。床上的情形却完全反过来，劳伦特几乎在房子的每个角落里操过他，流理台或是书架，有时候他甚至在阿森纳红的毯子下醒来，就像蜂蜜威士忌顺滑地滚过喉咙，直到看见瓶底才发现已经烧了起来。奥利维尔要温和得多，技术也相当好，但洛里对他的感觉完全不一样，总觉得上床之前得配上红酒才对，在入口时便一寸寸碾过。  
夺冠的时候他说要喝遍尼斯，如今西伦敦已轰然倒塌，八月底冷得像要下雪，早些时候经过伦敦桥洛里就看到天际线模糊不清，这天晚上他是喝酒最克制的人，也逃不过被这片朦胧雾气卷入的命运。一些糟糕的亲吻带着咬痕落在他身上，Kos的手依旧专注于让他失去意识，奶油般的舌头在某些记不住的时刻也卷了上去，在顶端小心翼翼地舔弄。吉鲁进入的时候洛里已经抓不住玫瑰叶，灌木的刺一寸寸划过他的身体，烫得让人叫出声来。“Oli，”他试图让自己更平静些，“不要这么猛——操你！！！奥利维尔！！！”阿森纳队长从背后捂住了他的嘴，下巴抵在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，“你答应过的。”  
比他年长一岁的人很少再这样说话了，洛里把一切责任都归咎于酒精，狮子和玫瑰。Lolo和他都喜欢狮子，吉鲁喜欢11他喜欢1，他们都喜欢玫瑰，只是科斯切尔尼更加精确些喜欢红玫瑰。很久以前的壁炉面前他们仨裹着毯子，吉鲁说我们就该这么搞。  
怎么搞，乱搞。  
科斯切尔尼哄着他转过头接吻，他们都出了点汗，房子里没开暖气所以洛里习惯性地往后靠了靠，吉鲁有点不满地伸手捏住他下巴，舌头黏糊地舔上热刺队长的脖子，没有草地没有观众的时刻，奥利维尔毫不掩饰地又顶了一下，被极力压制的叫声淹没在亲吻中。教堂塔尖上的十字和周围的浮雕都朝他压过来，冷冰冰地盯着这张泛着潮红糟糕至极的脸，神将手伸到他面前允许亲吻，洛里说我忏悔，但不能。  
不能，不行，不愿。  
要说这事儿有多荒唐，倒也没多荒唐，人之本性，他总是很高兴在赛后赛前和对方拥抱，在球员通道里碰见科斯切尔尼的次数更多，有时德比结果才是决定位置的关键，被报复回来确实没有想到，吉鲁稍微置身事外一些，甚至住得也远一些，只有他俩喝热苹果酒的时候才会敲门。洛里抬头的时候鼻尖和科斯切尔尼撞在一块。  
“你俩这样迟早被交警抓。”

伦敦之王水晶宫露出一点微笑。  
END


End file.
